event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomstar
Doomstar is the Capital Ship of Unknown faction. This Capital Ship can have a maximum of twenty-four drones. It also has a 3x5 L-type weapon slot (has a Death Ray installed since v 0.10.7) with an in-built frontal 30° Targeting-Unit. This Capital Ship is also very difficult to obtain due to its extreme power in NPC hands. For player use, it can be an extremely powerful ship, capable of taking on any type of enemies (including massive drone carriers like Thor) even with just its main and only arsenal. Adding drones provides short-ranged safety. Minimizing its weight and adding Afterburner will also greatly increase its agility, effectively turning it into one of the deadliest Capital Ships. Appearance Not to be confused with Star Wars' Death Star, although the Doomstar does have its similarities with the former, like it's powerful Ray and shape. It also bears an uncanny similarity to the Annihilaser, a superweapon from the game Planetary Annihilation, a real time strategy game developed by Uber Entertainment. The Veteran and Double Veteran versions also come with a Death Ray! Strategy As one of the most powerful enemy Capital Ships in the game, defeating the Doomstar will require the player's skills in either attacking or dodging. The only way to evade its attacks is to use a Cloaking System. Doomstar is vulnerable to drone assaults and Stealth Field attacks with Stasis Fields. EMP Torpedoes can force it to discharge shot early due to the lack of fuel, while also make it unable to recharge another shot, thus EMP Torpedoes are also recommended. A stealthed drone carrier Thor can be highly effective if set up correctly with drone upgrades. * Non-veterans are considerably weak, with only a ten-second charging Tachyon Beam (or the twenty second charging Death Ray as of v 0.10.7) as its weapon. Their attack at full charge has the ability to hit you even if you're at the edge of the screen due to the Death Ray's long range. You can use high agility ships as a counter. * Veterans '''are equipped with an AI-only Red Warp Drive, a Repair Bot and an AI-only Death Ray M2 (four times stronger), capable of killing any ships (including other Capital Ships) in a single shot. Using very long-ranged weapons are necessary as building up their attack range needs a full twenty seconds to full charge. Evading attacks with cloaking system will be needed, or very agile ships with very high DPS will do. This version also has a bit faster turning rate. When not using their Death Ray, they will stealth under the AI-only Super Stealth. * '''Double Veterans are equipped with the same gear as their veteran counterparts, but eight M81(Small Repair Ray) drones have been added with enhanced damage for faster repair and replace the Repair Bot. They have two Automated Reloader M2s that allow their ray to charge fully in ten seconds, and high turning rate due to three AI-only Inertial Nullifiers. They get even more dangerous when fully charged, as the long range Red Warp Drive let them warpping in range for a surprise attack against ships attacking from distance, while jumping far away from stealth attackers and quickly turn back to retaliate. Attacking them actually requires a ship with Cloaking System and high energy output to battle one. A1 drones (at least twelve) with the help of other types will work against this enemy, but the killing will take some time. Unbeatable against the unprepared. In Event Horizon Frontier, although the Doomstar is rather unsuitable for player use due to its slow-charging weapon, as an enemy ship it is a much different story; this is arguably the deadliest enemy ship you can face. Even with good defensive equipment and skills, one of these can take a very big bite out of your Starbase in an instant and in later stages you can have at least 3 of them show up at once. When during a stage you see the Unknown ships show up, be ready for Doomstars in both the main -5 boss stage and even earlier; when one shows up you have to get to it and kill it fast before it can hit your Starbase. Also, when you first unlock the ship it comes equipped with a Death Ray, and it will be a locked module that you cannot remove or enhance at the Engineer. However, once you then unlock the Death Ray in the skill tree for a further 10 skillpoints the module unlocks on the Doomstar. Gallery Doomstar Default.png|Default Layout Doomstar Veteran.png|Veteran Doomstar Doomstar Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Doomstar Trivia * It resembles the Star Wars Galactic Empire's "Death Star." Category:Unknown Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships